


Princess Paladin

by Prompt_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: A mission goes wrong after Allura gets compromised on an ingonito mission





	Princess Paladin

Allura was by all means a strong and reliable warrior. She was a leader, a fighter, a princess, and a paladin. She managed to keep herself going through all the pain thrown at her and still be able to stand tall. No paladin ever said it out loud, but they were constantly in awe of just how strong she was. So no matter how valuable she was a person, both to team Voltron and the enemy, no one could help but rely and trust her in missions.  


It was easy really, especially for Allura. An infiltration mission. There had been a galra ship that had been frequently going off the map, and they needed to know what it was doing. Allura was to go in disguised as a galra soldier and figure out exactly that.  


Her bayard was hidden under the stolen uniform she was wearing, it jutted uncomfortably against her hip as she marched in perfect posture, almost like a robot. For a moment she thought about how purple was not her color, but was pulled away from that by Coran’s voice in her ear.  


“Alright princess,” his voice was quiet, as if afraid of giving her away, “we can’t get a good scan of the ship, but we think the entrance to the navigation hull the third door after your next left, you should find a travel log there”  


Allura had to physcially hold herself back from nodding, her eyes watching the hallway she needed to walk down. Deep down she hoped they got information about Pidge’s family, she was so torn up about them and Allura wanted nothing more than to give her answered. But the back of her mind also warned her about what those answers could be and what they could do to Pidge, she didn’t want all of Pidge’s determination to be wasted on bad news. So she kept an open mind, her steps evenly paced as she reached the end of the encompassing hallway. She was determined, she was absolutely certain that she could handle this.  


Until she took that left turn.  


A hand grabbing her shoulder instantly caused all her muscles to tense up, her blood cold, “Deeris! Where are you going? Captain Aeilno would kill us if we weren’t all in at prison check up”  


Allura turned, this galra seemed close to whosever identity she took, this was thin ice and she was treading over cracks, she had to be careful, “oh- you’re right. This ship it uh…its so easy to lost in”  


The man rolled his eyes, staring down at her before he scoffed “seriously, I keep telling the captain we need to add signs or something but noo, that money has to be saved for important war stuff”  


Allura laughed awkwardly, being pulled over to the right by her arm. She really wished she could tell Coran the situation, but he was smart enough to figure out something was keeping her. She walked silently, being led down to a small prison keep on the ship. Various aliens laid miserable and crying, hugging strangers or loved ones close as if their lives depended on it. It hurt her heart in ways she couldn’t explain when they saw her looking and flinched away, some crying and begging on the spot.  


“Silence!” Allura’s arm was released, the guard banged hard on the wall. The echoing smack caused silence through the room, tembiling bodies breathing heavily.  


“There you go, much better. Now we’ve determined that some of you prisoners are…” He leaned over to a cell that had a damn child in it, his face curling into a cruel smile that made Allura sick to the stomach, “…completely useless.” He picked up a stick off the wall, hung like poles for pool, and tossed it to Allura.  
She frowned down at the pole, she recognized this weapon. It was for electrocuting and pushing people around. She already had an idea of where they’d be pushing these innocent people, they were near the garbage hatch after all. The galra put his hands around his back, marching back and forth between the cells as he continued his smug speech, rolling in the taste of power.  


“To be fit for the galra kingdom you must be the best, you must have use. It’s hard to match even a fraction of the greatness that is Galra blood, and some of you have none of that at all. So to those that survive today, better find your inner Galra.”  


He turned on his heel, bending over to the child prisoner’s eye level, waving the key to unlock the cells cruelly in their face. He stood back up and turned to Allura, unlocking the door and holding the cell open, “the honor is all yours Deeris, let’s get this over with”  


Allura looked down at the rod in her hands, watching the sharp ends spark with electricity that made the hairs on her arms raise, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Years of being raised as an Altean princess and diplomat have trained her to keep her panic lodged in her throat. She looked at the child in captivity, the child about to be thrown into the dead of space. Their four black eyes pleaded with Allura hopelessly, already crying. She opened her mouth to speak, the galra was clearly getting annoyed with her lack of response, but then she heard a familiar voice in her ear.  


“Princess, don’t do anything hasty, you need to keep your cover if you want to help these people.”  


Coran in a sense was right, this was war and sacrifices were made, but there was also so much wrong with this situation. This wasn’t your typical you can’t save everyone scenario, or where if you let someone die more will. No, this was Allura aiding in death, Allura ignoring those in need for only information. This was something that couldn’t be helped later.  


“Deeris, what’s the matter with you? This is your favorite part-”  


“No. I can’t. I…I won’t” Allura glared up at the galra through the mask that hid their eyes.  


He scoffed “Deeris stop joking around. have you gone soft?”  


“I said I won’t do it” her eyes caught on the keys in his hand, ignoring Coran’s warnings.  


“Oh.” He stood up tall, laughing. “I get it now, I thought

you seemed more petit. You’re not Deeris are you?”  


The man circled Allura like a predator, but she stayed still and calm, keeping an eye on him with all senses focused. She realized a few other galra were standing in the room, but they were more or less standing out of their way.  


He came up to Allura and leaned in uncomfortably close to her face “who are you, exactly?” He put a big thumb to her chin, lifting it up with force, snapping her neck back.  


For a moment Allura watched him, he reached up another hand to take off her mask. The real reason she hesitated though, was to signal the child to stay put in the cell. Running would get them imprisoned again by a different galra, no Allura had to save them. Once the child was back in the cell she brought her knee up sharply to a weak point in the Galran chest pads, sending a good bruise to his bottom left ribs. While he stumbled back he also knocked off her helmet, holding his chest in shock. He laughed at her angered expression, she subconsciously let her skin go from purple to normal, too late for take backs.  


“I should have known, only the princess of Altea could be so weak”  


Allura readied herself into a fighting stance snapping the rod in half before reaching for her Bayard “you’re forgetting one thing.”  


“And what’s that?” He pulled out his own weapon, a little pistol like gun.  


“Im also the blue paladin.” Her whip roared to life, she wasted no time in slashing at him. Her whip wrapped around his hand before he could fire and she threw him into the ground. A galra came from behind so she jumped out of the way and swung a leg up to his neck, knocking him out against the wall. The last galra came and she tried to pin Allura down to the ground, but Allura wasn’t having it. She held the end of her whip and pushed the cord like energy hard against the galras neck. She made a choking noise and her grip on Allura went slack, letting her bring up her knees to kick the soldier away.  


Allura wiped sweat from her forehead and sighed “well,” she looked over the bodies unconscious on the floor, grabbing the keys out of the guards pocket, “that was a lot easier than expected.”  


She unlocked each cell and led the prisoners to an escape pod, “Coran change of plans, send Hunk to pick up a pod of prisoners, then send Pidge near the travel log, I’m getting that information now”  


She smiled at the sound of affirmation, sending the prisoners off and standing tall. Maybe if she got her helmet back she could continue to go unnoticed? She turned off her com, tucking her Bayard back into the uniform. Right as she was about to set off she heard a footstep behind her, instantly her guard was back up. Before she could even make a move though, a sharp pain smacked the back of her head. Stars flashed in front of Allura’s eyes and she fell flat on the ground, blood left of the electric rod of the soldier she knocked out earlier.  


–  


“We lost communication with the princess!”  


“I don’t see her on the scanner at all its like she just fell off the map!”  


“Well we aren’t gonna just stand here! Let’s go in there and get her back!”  


“And if she’s being held captive? They could kill her Keith!”  


“Can we all just like? Calm down. You guys are all seriously stressing out the prisoners and honestly you’re freaking me out too.”  
Everyone took a collective deep breath, all eyes staring hard at the blank map. Allura had not only gone off com but her tracker suddenly shut down. They were all worried sick, shouting into the coms for hernto answer. Hunk had just arrived with the prisoners, and was about to bring them to the pods.  
“Pidge,” Coran started, twisting his mustache in worried thought, “any sign of her?”  
“None at all” Pidge stared out the window of her lion, hoping for any sign of the princess, “but she shouldn’t be hurt right? Wouldn’t blue come to rescue her?”  
Hunk shrugged nonchalantly, setting up the pod and not talking directly to any paladin “not unless she’s like- yknow dead”  
Everyone was instantly silent, dread washing over of them.  
“What the fuck Hunk! Why would you say that!?” Keith yelled, furious. Lance put a hand on his shoulder but it did nothing to calm him down.  
“I don’t know! I’m just thinking! I mean black hasn’t gone after Shiro or anything because hes-”  
“Shiro is not dead and neither is Allura! Have some faith in her.”  
That was the end of their conversation, everyone instead focused on how to help figure out the situation.  
–  
There was a bleak darkness, muted as if muffled through cotten. Allura groaned, trying to let her numb body come back to her. She registered somewhere distantly that she was laying on the floor, and forced her eyes to open. The first red flag to her was how bright the room felt, she knew galra ships were kept under a dim purple light. She touched her finger tips to the throbbing spot on her head and hissed at the sharp pain it brought, she pulled her hand away to show blood, mostly dry flakes but some still wet. That’s not good. She reached for her earrings only to find them not there. That’s even more not good.  
Allura sat herself up, she was without her bayard too. All she was left with was the skin tight suit worn under armor, so she has no protection. She felt bruises climbing up her arms legs and back as if shed been physcially dragged along the floor.  
She looked up and glared when a soldier came in maskless, his face was smiling widely and cruely. “Hello princess”  
Through the dizziness in her head she made sense that this would be an interrogation, she knew far better than to give up information easily. She continued to send a cold gaze, keeping her self as steady as possible, “…”  
“You know how happy it will make Lotor to bring home the Princess of Altea, leader of the resistance against him?”  
She rolled her eyes “you can’t kill me, I’m too valuable, Lotor would have your head”  
“Princess there are some things worse than death.”  
Allura glared, pushing herself back against the wall firmly to help her stand tall, she crossed her arms, looking for an oppurnity to attack him, “I don’t care what you do, I’m not talking.”  
“Oh princess trust me I believe you I really do. But would the other paladins of voltron stay quiet while their precious princess gets hurt?”  
Allura let out a soft gasp, “you wouldn’t.”  
He lifted up another electric rod, this one new and in tact, and smiled “of course I would”  
—  
“Wait! Everyone in here now, we’re getting an anonymous transmission!” Coran yelled out, loading up the message.  
Within seconds all the worried paladins piled into the room. Pidge stood next to Coran “is it from Allura?”  
“I sure hope so…” He mumbled grimly, showing the sent image.  
Everyone was instantly on edge. Coran’s jaw physically clicked with how hard he clenched down. Pidge let out a little gasp, her hands moving to cover her mouth in a pale shock. Hunk also covered his mouth, but while leaning over towards the trash can. Lance stared in a numb short of shock, unable to take his eyes off the screen. Keith was clenching his fists so tightly blood was being drawn in crescent shapes on his palms.  
“Those fucking bastards!”  
On screen was Allura, bloody and bruised, half unconscious on the floor on some galra cell. She wasn’t looking at the camera, her eyes were unfocused as blood dropped down from her hairline to her face. There was a gun held in her direction. How could so much damage be done in such little time?  
Pidge felt at a completely loss, looking up at Keith who was still seething “What do we do..?”  
Coran shook his head “there…theres another message.” He looked physcially sick.  
Keith glared as the message was pulled up, ‘surrender voltron, or else’ he looked down at Pidge, “we’re gonna do what we do best, charge in blindly.”  
–  
Allura felt so beaten up. Her body covered in bruises, her arm broken for sure, and her shoulder out of socket. Certain spots of skin had been exposed to so much voltage they were completely numb, and her head had been hit so many times she felt like her brain was melted jelly. She could try as hard as she’d like but her consciousness wasn’t holding up at all. Things were fading in and out, she couldn’t even hear the voice of her interrogator anymore. She did however hear loud crashing and banging, a few gun shots and yells. She decided she needed a break from the pain and tried to let herself swim down into unconsciousness, until a hand shook her awake.  
She cried out in pain, opening one eye to stare at the blurry image of Lance.  
“Sorry! Sorry princess, are you ok?”  
She groaned, trying to sit up, but Lance’s hand stopped her, “woah woah, let me handle the moving, m'lady” he tried his hardest to keep calm, but Allura looked so awful and it was up to them to bring her t safety.  
Lance peered out of the cell, Allura groaned, “the others…”  
“Are fine. Keith is beating pretty much everyone in sight, Pidge is getting your stuff and Hunk is keeping watch for my back” he lifted her up, cringing when she shook in pain and groaned weakly. She was too battered up to even grip at anything, all she could do was bite back noises of pain and hang in there.  
“Allura..? Hey, Hey hey no don’t do that” Lance patted her face a few times, his worry growing when her head lolled to the side.  
“Princess come on you- stay with me” he patted her face with more force, “please?”  
He sighed in relieve when her eyes opened. Her blurry vision scanned the room around her, when had they gotten into red? “You’re safe now Allura. Just please stay conscious.” He gave a forced smile, letting the others know that Allura was alive but in need of a pod, and that was the last thing she heard before fainting again.  
When she woke up it was to worried voices. “Her shoulder…! Oh my god it’s dislocated” Pidge  
“Well does anyone here know how to fix that because I can’t” hunk fretted, grabbing bandages for the princess  
Lance shook his head “no…keith?”  
“I-I can do it, yeah.”  
“Be careful”  
“I know.”  
For a bit there was silence, or at least the voices got calmer and more hushed. So Allura was beginning to fall back asleep until she felt a rush of intense pain in her arm and shoulder followed by a loud popping noise. Allura shrieked, her back arching off the table, followed by pained pants through grit teeth.  
Keith instantly let go of her “i- princess I’m sorry..!”  
“No time for that now Keith, Allura needs a pod stat” Coran, a voice Allura so desperately needed. She felt scared, pained, she wanted Coran to help her through it. But she was in too much pain to voice this, she let out another hiss, hoping the pain would fade.  
“You’re gonna be ok Allura”  
“Jesus is her head supposed to bleed that much”  
“Pidge hush, she’s gonna be fine ok?”  
“Lance is right. Allura…get better soon…”  
She wished she could respond, but the familiar hiss of the healing pod rose along with an icy chill over her pained body, bringing her into a brisk numb state of induced sleep.


End file.
